Si crees en Algo todo puede ser Posible
by KeyAl
Summary: Una Navidad al Estilo Cullen, que cambiara la vida de todos los miembros de la familia, incluso de los mas pequeños. (Re-publicada)
**Si crees en Algo todo puede ser Posible**

 **Navidad al estilo Cullen**

 **"Inicio"**

Ya había pasado tanto desde que Los Vulturis vinieron a pelear, yo Nessie, estaba casada con Jacob, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente y mi gran amor, cuando empezamos a salir, todo fue un caos en mi familia, mi mamá y mi papá querían arrancarle la cabeza a mi Jake, mi tía Rose siempre encontraba la forma para que pasara menos tiempo con él, mi tía Alice se llevaba mejor con Jake que el resto de la familia, mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle le querían como a otro hijo, después de tantos años y años de novios cuando mis padres empezaron a asimilar que ya no era una niña, que Jake y yo éramos como uno solo, Jake pidió mi mano en matrimonio; recuerdo bien ese día.

Flash Black

 _-Edward, Bella, quiero pedirles formalmente la mano de Nessie en matrimonio.- les dijo Jake amable y calmado._

 _-Acaso estás loco, ella es nuestra pequeña.- gritaron mis padres al unísono_.

Fin de Flash Black

Durante los siguientes 3 días mis padres le dieron caza a mi Jake, fue algo que mi tío Emmett gozo, ya que según él era como jugar a las escondidas.

Después que mis padres por fin aceptaran a Jake como yerno, uní mi vida a la de él, años después tuvimos a nuestra princesa Zai (significado "otra vez") nombre que le dio mi tía Alice y lo adoptamos para ella, mi hermosa nena es igual a mí, crece un poco más despacio que yo a su edad, y al parecer no era del todo humana, toma sangre y come comida humana, ya de su nacimiento han pasado unos 5 años y estábamos en épocas de invierno, para ser precisa, navidad.

 **"Mi Navidad"**

 **Nessie POV.**

-Mamá Mamá.- escuché a mi Zai gritar desde afuera.- Ya sé que le pediré a Santa.- me dijo cuando ya estaba frente a mí, yo a su edad aun creía en santa, y quede destrozada cuando descubrí que el realmente no existía, mi pequeña Zai, crecía mas rápido que una niña normal, pero no aprendía ni entendía con la misma rapidez, con tan solo 5 años parece de 10 y tiene mente de 7 años.- Quiero un don, como el tuyo o como el de los abuelos Ed y Bells.- eso me sorprendió, ese regalo no se lo podríamos dar, ya que aun no sabíamos a donde se inclinaba mas su naturaleza.- Estoy segura que Santa me lo traerá como hace todos los años, el siempre me trae lo que le pido porque yo me porto muy bien.- me acuerdo la pelea que tuve con la familia incluido Jake sobre lo de dejar a Zai pensar que Santa existía, ya que aun así era una niña y tenía derecho a tener ilusiones.

-Mi vida, ese es un regalo difícil… uhm el no puede hacer eso, el solo hace juguetes y todo eso.- le dije algo nerviosa.

-Pero él hace magia, yo quiero que el haga magia en mi, mama, en mi abuela hizo magia, ella era humana y aun así tenía un poder.- me dijo seria con un tono algo molesto.

-Bueno, mi niña, vamos a casa de los abuelos Carlisle y Esme.- le dije cambiando de tema, la casa no quedaba muy lejos, mientras caminábamos a la gran casa me puse a pensar que haría con el regalo de Zai, al llegar a la entrada escuchamos ruidos adentro.

-Hey pero si te toca a ti este año vestirte de Santa y entregar regalos Belly Bells.- decía mi tío Emmett.

-Yo lo hice hace 2 años, además recuerdo muy bien que duraste todo un año jugándome bromas y publicaste una foto mía vestida de Sra. Santa en la prepa, este año te toca a ti, el año pasado lo fue Edward y lo paso muy mal, con eso de que Santa comía niños malo, ninguno se quiso acercar.- en eso vi la mala cara de mi padre, mi madre estaba enojada, ya que después de las vencidas que tuvo con mi tío Emmett la cual gano cuando yo estaba aun recién nacida, no ha dejado de hacerles bromas de su vida sexual.

-Belly Bells siento mucho que Edward alias "El monje" no te sepa complacer, debiste pensártelo mejor antes de dejar de ser monja.- al terminar se partió de risa mientras todos los que estábamos en el salón estaban en total silencio con caras serias.

-TÍO… deja de meterte con los abuelos!- le grito Zai a un lado de mi, en ese momento los 4 vampiros en el salón voltearon a vernos.

-Donde están mis abuelos y mis tías?- pregunte extrañada de no verlos allí.

-Alice, Rose y Esme salieron de compras y a Carlisle le toca esta vez recibir la tortura de esas mujeres.- dijo Jasper con la cara de tragedia, realmente salir con mis tías Rose y Alice era como para no parar de caminar como por unas 12 horas.

-Por cierto, y Jake?- pregunto mi padre, me extraño que preguntara pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo temprano que saldría.- le respondí aun pensando que se traían esos dos entre manos.

-Tío Emmy vamos a jugar Wii.- dijo mi pequeña Zai

-Vamos enana, esta vez si te ganare.- escuche a mi tío Emmett decir mientras tomaba a Zai como un saco de patatas y la montaba en sus hombros dirigiéndose a la sala de juegos, a lo lejos pude escuchar la encantadora risa de Zai y las quejas de Emmett.

-Papas, tengo algo que decirles, tío Jasper creo que tu también tienes que escuchar, quería decirle a todos, pero no hay mejor momento que este para soltar la bomba del regalo que Zai quiere para este año.- cuando termine de decir esto los cuatro salimos al patio trasero.- A Zai se le a ocurrido que Santa le puede regalar un don.- todo abrieron los ojos como platos y sentí como venía lo peor y el despelote.

-Pero quien le dio esa idea.- dijo mi madre.

-Cómo es posible que ella piense eso si no sabemos su naturaleza?- dijo mi padre.

-No hay nadie más imaginativa que Zai.- dijo mi tío Jasper.

-No sé qué haré, creo que es tiempo de decirle a Zai la verdad.- dije con un tono melancólico, no quería romper las ilusiones de mi nena.

-Podemos investigar…-dijo mi madre.- Si es posible que ella tenga un don…- dijo mi padre.- Y la manera de que lo pueda desarrollar.- termino mi madre diciendo. Realmente era extraño como terminaba una oración o una idea del otro.

Después de eso mis padres investigaban con ayuda de Carlisle, Alice le diseñaba de Santa a mi tío Emmett, ya que según ella el que tenia no daba para más, además que le quedaba como un babydoll.

-Alice no creo que sea necesario confeccionarme un traje de Santa si solo se usara una vez.- le decía tío Emmett a mi tía Alice.

-Nuestro Santa no será un vagabundo, quédate quieto para tomarte las medidas.- le regaño tía Alice, mi pequeña Zai estaba en mis piernas riéndose cada vez que su tío se quejaba.

-Tío, es solo un traje de Santa, pasara rápido.- le decía mi pequeña con algo de lastima.

 **Bella POV**

Edward, Carlisle y yo estábamos llamando a varios vampiros amigos para preguntarles si sabían de algo parecido a Zai, nuestra búsqueda estaba empezando a ser inútil, y yo por otro lado estaba pensando en hacerle una broma muy fuerte a Emmett, ya son muchos años haciéndonos bromas sobre mi vida sexual con Edward.

-En que piensas Mi Amor.- escuche que me decía Ed, deje que viera lo que pensaba y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Quiero hacerle una broma a Emmett… ummm Tal vez con su Jeep… me ayudaras.- dije pensativa.

-Por supuesto, por una vez no será él que juegue bromas.- me dijo en tono pícaro para luego besarme.

Tendría que averiar su amada Jeep, esto iba a ser divertido, Edward y yo nos pusimos a trabajar, ya en solo 2 días seria Navidad, y no habíamos encontrado nada sobre si Zai podría tener un don.

-Vamos a cazar.- le dije a Edward quien me sonrió, para salir corriendo conmigo al bosque.

El cazar era una experiencia extraordinaria, el beber sangre me extasiaba, sentía correr despacio la sangre caliente por mi garganta sentía alivio y confort, cuando Edward y yo terminamos de cazar hicimos el amor, siempre disfrutaba de cazar con mi esposo.

-Ya es hora, de que Emmett tenga una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina.- dije con entusiasmos vistiendo, ya había pasado todo un día y solo faltaba un día para navidad y noche buena.

Al llegar Edward fue a ver quien estaba en casa, y por lo visto solo estaba Carlisle y Esme junto con Zai, Rose y Emmett habían ido a cazar, Alice con Jasper fueron al centro comercial a por algunas cosas de última hora.

-Hora, de actuar.- escuche decir a Edward mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me guiaba al capo del Jeep de Emmett.

Realmente no se qué fue lo que le hicimos a la camioneta por mi pequeña aversión a la mecánica, solo sé que cambiamos algunos cables y el Jeep estará súper descontrolado; luego de algunas hora rose y Emmett regresaron de cazar.

-Nena, yo quería comer más oso.- se escucho decir a Emmett mientras entraban a la casa.

-Emmett, esto no te lo perdono, me has ensuciado toda y yo que pensaba darte un buen regalo en noche buena, ahora te lo perderás.- le respondió Rose muy molesta.

-Que ha pasado Rose? Porque andas en esas fachas?- pegunto Alice quien venía entrado y atrás de ella venia Jasper con un montón de cajas y bolsas en los brazos.

-Emmett me ha ensuciado solo por ir tras un oso cuando le dije que era hora de volver a casa, no me perdería por nada del mundo una navidad lejos de la linda Zai.- dijo lo primero enojada pasando a una voz tierna mientras cogía a Zai en brazos.

-Tía, ya soy grande, no es necesario que me cargues, bájame por favor.- le pide mi bella nieta a Rose, quien accede sin chistar.

-Abu, mamá y papá? Donde están?- me interrogo mientras se me acercaba.

-Hola familia.- se escuchó decir a Nessie y Jake casi al unísono.

-Donde estaban?- les preguntó curiosa Zai a sus padres.

-No te acuerdas que te dijimos que íbamos a salir Zai.- le respondió Jake tomándola del piso para abrazarla.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, por un momento lo olvide.- dijo algo despistada.

-Es inusual que algo se te olvide Zai, que te pasa?- le pregunto Esme junto con Carlisle.

-Es que he pensado que don me podría traer Santa, no le exijo ninguno, pero ya quiero que llegue y me de mi don.- dijo pensativa y a la vez emocionada.

-Cariño, ya hemos hablado de eso, y yo dudo que Santa te pueda traer un don.- le respondió Nessie.

-Pero él tiene magia mamá.- dijo Zai algo muy molesta.

-Y si no te trae tu don Zai? Qué harás?- le pregunto Jasper con cautela.

-El me lo traerá, yo soy una niña Vampira/Loba muy buena y me he portado muy bien, así que me lo traerá.- dijo decidida bajando de los brazos de su padre.- Me voy, no discutiré con ustedes el regalo que le he pedido a Santa.

-Esto sí que se pondrá bueno.- dijo Emmett a lo que todos menos Jasper le hecho una mirada fría y llena de odio.

 **Nessie POV**

Después que Zai, se fuera algo molesta a casa y se encerrara en su cuarto Jake y yo nos fuimos a dormir.

-Como haremos mi vida?- me dijo mi marido preocupado.- No quiero destruir sus ilusiones.- se le notaba la tristeza, odiaba despojar a su hija de algo tan lindo como lo era creer en Santa, creer que hay personas buenas que se merecen un regalo en un día tan especial como la navidad.

-No lo sé, Jake, No lo sé.- le dije también triste y con esto nos envolvimos en el mundo de los sueños; al día siguiente me desperté con unos pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

-Mamá, Papá despierten, ya es Navidad y Santa llega a Media Noche!- grito Zai saltando en la cama, cuando al fin nos hayamos despiertos Zai estaba emocionad, y decidió ir a contagiar de esa emoción a sus tíos y abuelos a la gran casa.

 **Bella POV**

No hallábamos sentados mirándonos las caras, pensando el desastre que sería el día de hoy, cuando de repente escuchamos los gritos de una niña, de nuestra querida Zai.

-ES NAVIDAD!- gritaba a todo pulmón hasta que llego a nosotros y nos abrazo de uno en uno regalándonos un beso cálido y caliente en la mejilla.

Ya había pasado un buen rato de la llegada de Zai, y ella junto a Emmett estaban en la sala de ocio, jugando sus juegos navideños, mientras que los demás estábamos en la sala discutiendo que hacer con el regalo o si decirle a Zai que Santa es solo una ilusión.

-Me niego rotundamente, no podemos romper así las ilusiones de mi pequeña, debe de haber otra forma.- dije molesta por las ocurrencia de Nessie, a ella le dolía, pero no le importaba tanto como su hija perdiera sus ilusiones de niña, ya que ella nunca estuvo a favor que ilusionáramos de esa manera a la niña.

-Mamá no hay otra forma, tarde o temprano se tendrá que enterar.- me dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no así, no hoy, la lastimaras Nessie piénsalo.- le dijo Esme con amor a mi hija.

-Esme y Bella tienen razón, no hay porque hacerlo así.- oí decir a Carlisle junto a Esme que tenía cara de tristeza.

-ES QUE NO COMPRENDE, YO NUNCA QUISE QUE ELLA CREYERA QUE EXISTÍA SANTA, EL NO EXISTE, Y NUNCA EXISTIRÁ!- Grito molesta Nessie mientras que por su rostro caían varias lagrimas, en eso escuchamos un jadeo.-

-Ma'… Mamá, es… es cierto? Santa… Santa no… existe? Tío Emmett… El me dijo… me dijo que no existía, y tu… tu gritaste… gritaste que… que él… el no ex… existe.- escuchamos desde la puerta a la pequeña Zai que se encontraba llorando, con su nariz roja y reluciente.

-Mi nena, lo siento.- dijo Nessie mientras se le acercaba, pero ella la rechazo y salió corriendo mientras lloraba a lo lejos se escucho no muy nítido como decía "Son unos MENTIROSOS"

-Eres un cabezotas, como el has dicho eso a Zai?- le pregunto Rose a Emmett que se encontraba en la puerta.- Te juro que no me tocaras por un buen tiempo.

-Pero osita, si ustedes iban a decirle, no me castigues así por favor.- le rogó pero ella solo se alejo y le mando una mirada asesina.

-Ahora que haremos.- dijo Jake a los que los demás suspiramos sin ser necesario.

 **Zai POV**

Al salir de la casa, sentí como mi cuerpo se expandía, escuche crujir mi ropa y sentí como el viento golpeaba mi cara con más fuerza, al bajar un poco mi cara para mirar si estaba volando me tope con patas, como las de un perro, corrí a más deprisa en busca de un arroyo, cuando al fin lo encontré me asome, y lo que el reflejo mostraba era una loba de un pelo plateado, que a la luz de la luna parecía tener destello morados, me sentía decepcionada, yo no quería ser una loba, aunque me gustaba mi apariencia, quería volver a mi forma, con desesperación y varios intentos de volver a ser humana no lo logre, cuando escucho a lo lejos el sonido de unos cascabeles, de repente frente a mi esta un chico de tez blanca, rasgos perfectos y simétricos con una cabellera blanca con destellos plateados y ojos de un azul casi blanco que me miraba, asustaba retrocedí, mi tamaño solo era más grande que el de un lobo normal.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.- me quede quieta, el se acerco y puso su mano en mi cara, me acaricio, me hizo sentir una paz increíble.- Todo estará bien, no temas.- su tacto se sentía cálido a pesar del frió, en ese momento vi como se quitaba su abrigo blanco largo y dejo al descubierto un suéter azul cielo y un jean blanco, solo cuando me lo coloco me di cuenta que tenia frio porque ya no era una loba y estaba totalmente desnuda.- tranquila, no te haré nada, solo quiero saber que ha pasado.- lo dijo mas en forma de respuesta que de pregunta.

-Mi familia me ha engañado, me hicieron creer todo este tiempo que Santa era real.- pude observar que mi voz no sonaba del todo igual a la de antes.

-Pero tú crees en el no? Crees que los milagros existen, crees que ser lo que eres te hace especial, crees en Santa?- me pregunto con delicadeza, su voz sonaba como campanas o cascabeles yo solo asentí a su pregunta.- Si crees en algo todo es posible, si crees en Santa, él existirá.- cuando termino de decir eso, unió sus labios con los mío y los movió despacio, yo respondí tímida moviendo también los mío, creando una danza perfecta, cuando el beso termino escuche como mis padre gritaban mi nombre.- Eso que escucha es solo sus pensamientos, siente.- tomo mi mano y la puso en mi pecho justo en el corazón.- Ellos se sienten así, no te ocultaron la inexistencia de Santa porque sean malos, ellos solo te querían brindar felicidad.- y con esto que dijo solo se esfumo, no sin antes dar un pequeño roce a mis labios con sus dedos.

-ZAI!- escuche a mi madre gritar a mis espalda, se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantarme.- Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.- me di cuenta cuando levante la mirada que ella y mi padre a su lado me veían extrañados.- Hija? Eres tú?- me pregunto ella extrañada, observándome detenidamente.

-No luces como tu.- dijo mi padre, al decir eso me acerque de nuevo al arroyo, el reflejo esta vez me mostró a una chica de cara alargada de tez blanca con ojos azules y cabello color caoba casi rojizo.- Te vez, tan diferente.- escuche decir a mi padre a mi espalda, me levante del suelo cubierto de un poco de nieve, cuando lo hice me percate que donde estaba sentado el chico no había ni un rastro de nieve, estire mi brazo con mi mano abierta y cuando un copo de nieve calló sobre mi mano bailo, y así lo hicieron todos los copos que se acercaban a mi mano, note que mi mano era mucho más estilizada, y mira mi cuerpo medio desnudo cubierto solo por el abrigo que me mantenía caliente, note que mis pechos, mi cadera ancha y mi cintura pequeña, habían crecido en una sola noche.

-Oh Dios Mío! Has crecido!- dijo mi madre llorando, no había notado cuando deje de pensar como una niña, pero me sentí bien, Santa me trajo algo mejor que un Don, me trajo amor, me trajo esperanza y me cambio, totalmente.

 **"Epilogo"**

Desde eso hace mucho, recuerdo bien la cara de la familia al verme, ni recordar las carcajadas y retorcijones que todos tuvimos con la broma que le jugaron mis abuelos Edward y Bella, cuando mi tío fue a sacar el Jeep para ir al orfanato la corneta sonaba con una canción sobre cómo hacer pipí, cuando trato de frenar el Jeep iba hacia tras, cuando quería ir hacia tras se aceleraba y cuando intento ver que tenía el carburador se le había quemado, el aceite y el agua se botaban, mi tío aparte de estar sucio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Hoy mis padres son mis vecinos, estamos en Alaska, Claus, aquel chico que cabellera blanca con reflejos plateados es ahora mi esposo, junto con nuestra pequeña Elizabeth, Lizzie por cariño y el aun bebe Anthony, Lizzy crece como una niña normal pero aprende muy deprisa, con tan solo 5 años entendió que Santa existe de la manera que tu quieres que lo haga y Anthony con solo 9 meses ya camina. Recuerdo cuando me encontré 2 años después con Claus, todo fue como un milagro, después de años saliendo nos casamos y con nuestro casamiento llego una historia que me impacto totalmente.

Flash Black

 _Era mi noche de bodas, pero antes de consumar nuestro amor Claus quería contarme algo._

 _-Siéntate Zai.- me señalo cariñosamente a su lado, al sentarme el se acerco mas a mi.- Sabrás que por culpa de tus padres y los míos te conozco, ese día, me sentía algo extraño, algo me impulso a salir, a ir muy lejos de casa y te vi llorando y balbuceando cosas, no sé cómo te entendí porque eras una loba, hermosa por cierto, y cuando me contaste lo que paso, quise decirte, pero no quería emocionarte, el día de mi nacimiento mi padre estaba preocupado por mi madre, no sabía si iba a nacer bien o no, ellos nunca me quisieron contar la razón de su desespero, pero nací bien justo entre el día de noche buena y navidad, mi papá se sentía tan feliz que fue a una tienda de regalos que aun estaba abierta y la compro, salió vestido de rojo y una bolsa dejando regalos en todas las casa, mi madre me dijo que era tanto su entusiasmo que repartió regalos a casi 4 pueblos completos, la gente empezó a esparcir el rumor y así nació Santa, no quería decirte que yo era tan viejo por miedo a tu rechazo, pero ya lo sabes y ahora eres mía.- con eso se lanzo a mis labios y empezó a desnudarme, mi hermosa luna de miel, me la pase llorando y riendo por descubrir que Santa era mi suegro, y que mi marido era mas viejo que el mismo tiempo._

Fin de Flash Black

Esos recuerdos me llenan de felicidad, en eso escucho a una bella damita gritando.

-Mamá Abu Santa vendrá con regalos?- me pregunto mi pequeña Lizzie.

-Si mi pequeña, esta noche viene el Abuelo Santa, pero, si llega y tú no estás en la cama durmiendo con Tonny no habrá regalos.- le dije en tono de amenaza.

-Si mami, me acostare temprano.- dijo seria, mi pequeña gozaba de un cabello rubio con ondas como mi madre y abuela, los ojos grises con destellos azules y la tez blanca como la nieve, en cambio mi Tonny con sus cabellos lizo de un color caoba rojizo y los ojos color miel, de una tez mas morena que su hermana, mis dos tesoros.

Ya esta noche vendría mi suegro como todos los años desde que nació Lizzie, viene con regalos para todos, mi niña se estaba terminando de arreglar mientras que yo arreglaba a Tonny y esperaba que Claus saliera de la ducha y se vistiera para ir a la gran casa; cuando llegamos a al gran casa, estaba la mesa puesta con mas comida que la que podríamos comer, ya solo eran las 10 de la noche y mientras charlábamos mi tía Alice tuvo una visión.

-No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta que Aro, Jane y Alec están por llegar.- dijo en un tono preocupado, ellos tenían tiempo sin venir a vigilar como se desarrollaba mi madre o como me desarrollaba yo, y mucho menos sabían que yo tenía hijos.

-Buenas noches queridos amigos.- se escucho decir a Aro cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos en la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa.- Ohh, veo que la pequeña Zai Cambio y tiene hijos.- dijo algo sorprendido.- Ya saben a que hemos venido, por favor.- nos hizo ademan de que nos acercáramos, en eso mi Lizzie sale corriendo hacia él, este se inclina un poco y ella le tiende la mano.

Aro, cambia su expresión de una persona fría y calculadora al tocar a mi hija, la ve con amor y le sonríe ampliamente.

-Veo que tu hija tiene el don de calidecer a las personas por así decirlo.- dijo esto mientras tomaba a Lizzie y la cargaba en brazos.- Eres muy especial, espero que tú y tu familia un día se animen a visitarnos, nos sentimos tan solos viendo las mismas caras por todos estos siglos.- diciendo esto último la coloca en el suelo, le toma la mano y voltee a vernos.- Ya he visto lo que necesito, hasta luego queridos amigos.- y sin más se marchan, nosotros nos miramos confusos mientras Lizzie se nos acerca y toma la mano de Tonny mientras entramos.

-Que ha sido eso.- pregunto mi padre.

-Nada abuelo, solo le mostré lo lindo que es la vida, y lo caliente del sol.- le respondió mi pequeña con una sonrisa.- Vamos Tonny, ya son las 11:45 y en 15 minutos Abuelo Santa llegara y tenemos que estar dormidos.- y así ellos desaparecieron por las escaleras, de solo pensar en mi vida, me alegro de todo, no me arrepiento de nada, ni de pelear con mis padres aquella navidad, ni de ser quien soy, porque nadie cambiara mi verdadero ser.

 **Feliz Navidad**

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
